New Beginings and New People
by rawr-a-saur
Summary: I'm totally not good at these so...just read :p


ok...so...i'm a bored person...and it's like...5 am...

this is a result of NO SLEEP lol =]

anyway...i own none of this stuff ='[ oh and Bella doesn't exsist in this story...or she might...and if she is she'll be with Mike and she'd only be in it for like...a chapter...

thoughts= 'blahblahblah'

so...on with my boredness!!!!

* * *

_No stress. No stress. No stress!! Girl you deserve nothin but the best!! _I groaned and looked over at my phone. "Go away..." I groaned at it while I grabbed it and pressed a random button. Being half asleep I didn't realise that I had pressed the little

green button, or I didn't until I heard a laugh and a sort of muffled voice say "I will not go away!! And you have to wake up for the first day of school!!" I opened my eyes sleepily and stared at the phone for a few seconds then my brain snapped into

gear and I gasped. "Oh!! Hi there, Izzy." "Uh huh, you're awake now, so get up and get ready for school. I'm not happy about having to go either and I need you there with me." I stretched and felt my back pop a few times. 'Jeesh, I guess I slept

weird last night.' "Ok, I'm up. Gettin ready and stuff. Don't worry, I'll be there before you like I was back in Pheonix." Izzy sarcastiaclly laughed. "Yeah sure, Wills." "Uh, can you try not to say that during school?" I asked knowing she would most likely

say it anyway. "Of course I won't Wills!!! I'm gunna hang up now!!" And she did but not before I heard her laugh. 'Oh, blah!! Evil morning person.' I stretched again and got up to get dressed for my first day at Forks High School. In about 15 minutes I

was dressed and ran down stairs straight out the front door. I jumped into my awesome yellow VW Beetle, just for my phone to play _No stress. No stress._ I quickly answered. "Oh my gosh, Izz!! I'm already in the bug!!" She laughed. "Ok, just making

sure. I'll see you in a bit." She then hung up and I sighed. I think she just wanted me to have to listen to that song. It didn't take me long to find the school, and I smiled when I didn't see Izzy yet. I quickly parked far from the school and hopped out

of my bug. Just as I was locking it and walking away, Izzy pulled up in her black Dodge Challenger. As she got out I sighed. "I still can't believe that your dad got you a car as a welcome home gift." She raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much?" She knew I

was. I was pretty sick of my bug. I mean, it's been a good car and all, but a new car was good too. We walked to the office, passing very few kids since we were pretty early, and got our schedules. "Ok, I got bio, math, some tech class, lunch, english,

then PE. How bout you?" Izzy said as we left the office. I looked at my schedule. "Umm, I have bio, english, history, lunch, math, and PE." I was glad that we had at least some classes together. "Ok, lets do this thing!!" She said as she started

walking off in a random direction. I rolled my eyes at her then turned around to look at the secretary. "Which way is the biology class?" She smiled at me and told me where it was. I thanked her and jogged over to Izzy to drag her in the opposite

direction. Biology was pretty boring. We had already been through this class but we weren't about to tell them that. When that class was over, Izzy had already made some friends and had run off to her math class with some Jessica girl. I felt like a

loner for having to ask the teacher because I hadn't made any friends yet. He looked at me then looked at a guy behind me. "Mike, will you show Ms. Kendell to her next class." I turned to Mike and instantly knew he was a lap dog type of guy. He

smiled at me and asked what class I had next. I handed him my schedule. "Well, this is even better. I have english with you and history is on the way to my next class so I can walk you there. And lunch should be obvious, just follow the crowd." He

smiled and started to head for the door. I followed and totally zoned out as he rattled on about the school and some of the people. I was pretty thankful that we reached the classroom and our seats were across the room from each other. I actually

paid attention in english and was slightly shocked by the bell. I glanced around and saw Mike was distracted by some other kids, so I headed for the door. I was maybe a foot away when I was stopped. "Mike said that you have history, so I thought

I'd walk you." A girl said smiling at me. "Uh, ok." We left the class and the girl glanced over her shoulder. "Ok, so I took pity on you, Willow. I know how Mike can be after a bit." She rolled her eyes. "By the way, my name is Angela." I smiled at her.

"You already know me." She laughed and blushed a bit. "Yeah, well I hope you're good at history, because I'm going to need some help." "I guess I am." I laughed. This Angela girl seemed cool. History flew by and me and Angela rushed out of the

class as soon as the bell rang. We were barely out of the class and I heard "WILLS!!!" yelled at me from my left. I stopped and glared at a smiling Izzy. "Hey!! You made a friend!!" She turned to Angela smiling. "I'm Izzy." "Angela." Izzy smiled at her

then turned to me. "So, I HAVE to tell you about this FIIIINE guy I had in my math class!!" "Are you talking about Edward?" Angela asked. "Yeah." Izzy said and fanned herself. "Isn't he just the hottest thing ever??" I rolled my eyes. "I haven't seen

him." She looked at me with mock shock. "Well, you're about to." She smiled and waved at someone behind me. I turned to look at some nearly ghost white guy with copper eyes and light brown-ish messy hair. He smiled slightly at her then turned

back to walk with a group of kids who looked nearly exactly like him. "I'm guessing that was him." I said boredly. "Yeah!!" Izzy sighed. "Isn't he fine?!" I glanced at him again, then looked back at her. "Not my type." Izzy laughed as we sat a random

table with some people she knew and Angela. "Yeah, you're into the tall, dark, and handsome type, right?" I blushed a bit. "Yeah, I like for guys to look healthy. Eddie there looks like he could use some sun." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the

biggest guy in Edward's group laughed and the girl by him nudged him to get him to stop. I mentally shrugged it off and laughed at the look Izzy was giving me. "Agree to disagree?" I asked her innocently. She nodded then glanced at the back of

Edward's head. "I still think he's fine. And what's even better is he's great at math and he sits next to me." "That is a plus, cause you suck at math." I said trying to be innocent. She gave me a look and said, "I know that I suck at math." I held my

hands up in surrender. "Ok ok. I think the real question here is, does he think you're "fine"?" I heard laughter again from the big guy that was quickly silenced, and I wondered what was going on over there that was so funny just to him. Izzy rolled

her eyes. "Why are you being so snippy today?" I shrugged and ate the rest of my food. I finished just in time for the bell to ring for next period. I pretty much zoned out in math (cause I'm worse in math than Izzy) and tried not to injure myself

during PE. I practically ran to my bug after school and left before Izzy even made it to her car. I was halfway home when she called. "Yeah?" "Where's the fire, chicka?" I sighed. "I just wanted to get home." "Well, you missed the Cullens'. Edward

stopped by my car and asked me out." My mouth dropped open. "He asked you out?! He hasn't even known you a whole day!!" "Yeah, I know that, but he said it was like he had known me all of his life. How sweet is that??" I sighed as I pulled into

my driveway and turned the bug off. "Well, I'm not sure about him, Izz." I knew she was smiling. We've gone through this many times before. "I know, Wills. You're just gunna have to let me grow up a bit, ya' know." "I know. Well, hey, I'm gunna go

now. I'll talk to you later, k?" "Okies!! Later, chicka!!!"

* * *

that was a bit shorter than i wanted it to be...but i can't think of anything right now...

ok...so...love it?? hate it??

LET ME KNOW!!! pressy the pretty review button!! =D


End file.
